1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for protecting pipes and ionizing fluids, specifically to an improved magnetic oil and water well tubing protection and fluid ionizing device.
2. Prior Art
Oil well pumps and the steel pipe or tubing which carries crude oil to the surface are normally susceptible to scaling, corrosion, and algaes, because of the large amount of high-mineral-content water that normally accompanies the crude oil. As a result, the pumps and tubing become restricted and weakened so that they pump and carry less oil, leak, and even burst. Also, many crude oil deposits are high in paraffin, causing heavy "paraffining" of the pumps and well tubing, which restricts the pumps and tubing, eventually stopping the flow of crude oil from the well.
The major cause of these problems is known as "pipe charging": Fluids running in pipes create a static interface with the inside pipe wall, charging it positive (Helmholtz, 1879; Gouy-Chapman, 1910-1913.)
The primary mineral in hard water is calcium carbonate, which dissolves into the water from limestone deposits in the earth. Calcium carbonate forms a rock-like calcite deposit in oil well and water pumps and oil tubing and all water pipes, and is commonly known as "pipe scale," or "scale." Scale gradually blocks and eventually stops oil and water pumps and well tubing and water pipes. Also, water itself causes problems. The water molecule is dipolar, with the hydrogen side positive and the oxygen side negative. The oxygen in water causes rust or corrosion in oil well and water pumps, well tubing, and water pipes, eventually weakening them until they leak or burst.
Paraffin is a wax that is common in most crude oils. Paraffin forms hard waxy layers inside oil well pumps and tubing. This growing restriction slows and eventually stops the pump and the flow of oil, in the tubing. Algaes that grow in water and oils stick on metal surfaces, grow slime and restrict flow, while digesting the iron and sulphates in the metals, causing "microbiological corrosion."
Toxic chemicals, solvents, and hot oil are normally used to combat these problems in oil wells. Such toxic chemicals, usually acids and expensive biocides, are generally added to water systems to prevent or dissolve these damaging deposits. While these chemicals and processes are marginally successful, they are very expensive and they are harmful to humans and the environment.
Magnetic devices have been used for preventing scaling, corrosion, and algae growth in pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,925 to Vermeiren (1949), U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,535 to Risk (1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,746 to Zimmerman, Sr. et al. (1981), U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,754 to Menold (1981), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,755 to Zimmerman (1981), and International Application PCT/US81/00304 to White Light Industries (1981) show magnetic devices which fit around water pipes. These comprise a plurality of magnets with opposite poles spaced axially along the pipes. These magnets can project magnetic fields into nonferrous pipes only. The flux lines are generally parallel to the direction of water flow. According to the Faraday effect, a conductor--which in this case is the water--cuts magnetic flux lines and generates an electrical current in the conductor. However, because no current can be generated by a conductor that moves parallel to the flux lines, these devices did not generate any current. Also, these devices did not project magnetic flux lines through steel pipe walls, nor could they be fitted between well tubing and casing under a pump and sent to the bottom of a well. These factors rendered them ineffective and impractical for charging any commonly used pipe walls and well tubing negative. Since all of the damaging materials, in oil and water wells--carbonates, oxygen, algaes, and paraffin--are negative, a sufficient negative charge on the oil and water well pumps, valves, tubing and pipes, will protect them.